naruto: another story!
by ExtremeOriginal
Summary: Not many spoilers, but a naruto retelling story after the third hokage was killed by orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1: begining after tragedy

Well, well, well. Looks like we have a new fanfic! This time, we're doing naruto. Its going to be exciting, but of course, I'm putting a spin on things, I'm not gonna tell you guys exactly what, but i involves garra. And I'm obvsly putting relationships in this! Because I'm just like that. One day, I'll do something else, but not this time. Now, lets begin from the hidden leaf vilage, right after the chunin exams were ruined and the third hokage was killed. By the way, if you havent watched naruto, watch it. Its good!

Naruto pov:

I was walking down the street, looking for my favorite ramen shop, when suddenly, i had the feeling i was being watched, I looked around, and saw nothing, so i tried to continue but I couldnt shake that feeling. I turned again and yelled behind me, "I know you're watching me! Belive it!" But nobody came out. Hmmmm. I scratched my head, turned around and pretended to start walking so I could fool them. I felt the precesnce of someone again, so I turned, and yelled"shadow clone jutsu!" When I finally noticed who it was, I felt extremly weird. It was Hinata Hyuuga. "Hinata?" All of my clones said in sync, "what're you doing here?" We said again. "Well... Naruto, I was just walking around in the forest and saw you walking and I thought I could catch up with you..." She said very softly. As all of my clones poofed away in some white smoke, I said "you're a strange one, you're very quiet too. Well, if you still wanted to do something, id be glad to go have some ramen with you if youd like?" She was at a very dark red in her face, I dont know why, but she managed to force the words out of her lips, "ok, n-naruto, lets g-go." As she wlaked a little ways behind me, I said, "c'mon hinata, catch up, so we can get there quicker." She looked at me, blused, and said, "sorry, naruto. I dont want to keep you waiting." And then she looked straight down to the ground with that everlasting blush on her face. When we got to the ramen stand eventually, we ordered two bolws of ramen with barbeque pork, and I was in paradise. Eventually, i got done, but Hinataa

well... She was a different case. She hadnt even gotten halfway done. "Hinata," I said, "are you feeling alright?" She opened her mouth, with a very deep blush on her she was sechless for a moment, and then managed to slip out "N-naruto, I j-just wanted to tell y-you that I-" and just before she could say anything, there was a big explosion. I looked at herand said, "no time to chat I guress, so lets go fight whoever that was." Hinata noded and we rushed off. We went to the site of the explosion, where we saw this group of two ninja who were blowing up the place. "Hey you! Im not going to let you destroy my home village like this! Believe it!" I screamed at them. " I wouldn't recommend tryin to fight us kid" a female ninja with red hair said to me. "Ugh! Thats it! Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled as ten clones appeared next to me. "Pathetic, what a waste of time, lets get rid of him and go, chinazu," the male ninja said as he took out all of my clones and knocked me to the ground. "Naruto!" Hinata gasped as she ran in front of the final bblow, or what would've been if it wasn't for her. I don't remember what happened after that, but I remember seeing Hinata bleeding on the ground.

Well, that's the first chapter of this new fanfic, I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought about it. Until next time, Cya.


	2. Chapter 2: thoughts of two

Hey guys, back with the second chapter of my new naruto fic. I hope you are enjoying it so far and you should feel free to leave a reveiw. Id apreciate it. Well, on with the fanfic. - Hinata pov: I woke up. I had no clue where i was, or what day it was. All i know is i was about to tell naruto how i felt, and then- wait, naruto! Thats right, we were attacked and i dont remember anything aftdr protecting him. But where am i? I looked up, it was hard to move. "Youre not in a good enoguh condition to be moving," a woman with blonde hair said. "lie back down, get some rest" she sai as I drifted into unconsciousness. I saw a him, naruto standing there. I wanted to tell him how I've been feeling for so long, and I was going to do it. "Naruto, I love you and i always have!" I said quickly, then everything went black, and i woke up. I sat up, i sighed and said "it was just a dream", as I noticed the absence of naruto. "I woincder why he hasnt come here yet." I got up, it was way easier to move now. I walked around the infirmary for a while, and finally walked into a room. I saw him there. The boy I had fallen in love with, he looked dead. But I felt he was living, no, I hoped he was living. I hope on every single peron in the leaf village that he was alive. I walked oover to him. I kneeled down next to his bed. He must've saved my life, somehow, the boy of my dreams had done something I neveexpected, nor wanted him to do... He risked his life for me. Naruto POV: I saw her. I had never seen her this way before. This beautiful person, on the inside and out, I always thought of her as a brave person evr since the chunin preliminary rounds. She was definitely not one I had seen in a romantic way. But, on this day, i see hinata hyuuga as a person i love. Like how i thoguht i loved Sakura, but that wasnt real. She was one of my best friends, no more in reality, and Sakura had a thing for Sasuke, my best friend. I can remember what I remember an enormous burst of chakra. I know that I need to stay alive because I now love Hinata. I feel weak, but i will get better. For Hinata. - Okay guys, that was chapter two, I hope you enjoyed. I'm starting to get writers block, so tell me what you want to see. I hav plan fo he future, but not much. I'd like to hea what you thnk. Until next time, Cya. 


End file.
